Second Sight
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Their are many tales that exist in this land. Some completely false, some had a little truth in them. Here belongs the case of a myth that is as real as reality can be. A male human X female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


There are stories, mere tales passed along by locals, of an unknown blind man living a solitary life in the woods of a mountain, a man who according to the those who pass along the tales, create disaster whenever he speaks, one whose single existence is to befall tragedy to those he talks to, to say that a terrible calamity will appear and there is never a way to stop this, but only for you to simply be prepared for. To the locals living near this mountain, too far to simply walk into, but close enough to talk of it's existence, he is branded a witch, a warlock, a sorcerer, among the nicer things people have called him. He is but a cursed human.

To many others, even to the locals, this story is but a myth, nothing more than a legend passed on by rumours. But in reality there is truth to this statement; as living there in the forest does lie a single man, a man of nature who can spell disasters before they can occur. However, despite the tales told, he does not create the misfortune's, he does not say them to take joy out of seeing the people's despair. No, instead he dared to warm them of the impending danger, only to have scoffed off, and later, when the woe has occurred, it is him they blame for this. He is hated by the those that live close.

This is his gift; premonition of future events that spell only disaster. Yet, it could be a curse all the same. He no longer seeks human attention or affection, he deems in unecessary, though perhaps it is because he fears such things as to why he no longer wishes for human companionship, now only getting attention from the Pokemon that inhibit these woods.

So now, he lives alone in the woods, not spoken to another human for some time, to him, it could possibly be months, years later and instead not seen the presence of single human; not including some punks that over a few number of times have to tried to attack this harmless man, yet to no prevail, the only presence he knows of now are the Pokemon that live because, though he can never see them, his other senses have become sharpened over time, and are now arguable more keener than any other human.

He has no name, instead referred to only as the 'Seer', his real title gone long ago. His past only wrapped up in false tales and idle words.

His life now consists sitting alone in the forest, meditating on the grassy floor, thinking about the deep mysteries of nature and the universe, why life exists and why does it die.

But one day, this day, something changed. Something new happened, something that changed everything

For this was a day like any other, the sky was clouded, the wind was calm and the air was silent, and like many times before, the sole man was sitting silently on the forest plain, his mind in deep thought, barely a noise was made as his conscious was focused on his surroundings.

Then a new presence was felt. To him, it was large, but soft, meaning no harm. The aura he felt was getting closer to him, not to far way in the trees, neither fast nor slow, but simple coming towards.

He felt it stop, behind him, meters away, it's presence overwhelming. Yet despite all this he didn't move, or flinch. He felt is as no threat.

The one who's aura it belonged had come over to him for the same reason, to this creature, for she had felt a unique aura too. In all her travels she had never felt an aura as odd such as this.

It was he who talked first, as it was a simple "Hello."

"Hello to you to." The creature replied curious at the other one, a simple mere human sitting down, facing away, not turning to see her but instead stayed put, as if he could see without his eyes. It was as if this simple, unremarkable human had not idea of what being he was speaking to.

"I don't believe I ever felt a presence such as yourself in these woods before." He spoke calmly to the creature. "Are you just passing by?"

"Not exactly?" The other being replied to him. This creature, whose height towered over him, over any human, spoke in a soft feminine voice, her words laid out loud and spacious for all to understand. "For I came to see you, or rather, I came to seek you the one that has been named 'Oak Father', if the tales of the Pokemon that come from here have anything to say about. I have heard of tales of a strange man living in this forest. One whose presence with nature could rival my own."

"Oh." He seemed genuinely surprised by this. "I'm not sure about 'Oak Father', but I can say for sure I am the only human that lives in the forest."

"So you are the one I seek." She replied back. "Stand." She ordered. "For I wish to look upon the face of this human. I ask to see the visage of this confusing subject."

"If you so want." He didn't object in the slightest, rather he moved his left arm around and reached for something; a staff of wood. Standing it upright he used it to stand up, slowly but calmly and turned his body round, so now he was facing this powerful being.

She almost physically shook at the sight in front of her. He was indeed a human as any other, but his body seemed old, even frail, his clothes seemed dirty and unkempt, as if he's worn them for years without change. Yet what shocked her the most was his eyes; they were not full of life like she so saw from any other creature, but instead both were glazed over milky-white-even the pupils, complete with a scar that runs horizontal across his face, passing straight over his eyes.

She knew exactly what this means; he was indeed blind, as the stories foretold.

"Is everything OK?" He was able to sense. "You seem almost scared."

Quickly she hushed her own fears and stared straight down at him. "I am most fine, dear human. As it is, I was stunned to see that you are blind, as it had never been stated that you are such. My apologies."

"It's OK." He laughed it off. "Most everyone else are usually shocked when they see me for the first time. I don't exactly look what they'd describe normal as."

She didn't reply to him then, insteads observing this human. This strange...strange human. He was what one could call off; throughout her time on this planet she had never came across such a creature, like him, as he was too calm in such a presence as her.

Yet...she could see he was not a fool. He is not dumb, rather, the complete opposite; he is wise beyond that of any human she had yet to meet. Such tales of a human living in this place for years, being able to foretell the future, one who sits alone and does nothing but think silently to himself. One who cannot see with his eyes, but his mind.

So this is him. The one with the different aura. How peculiar…

"If I may ask?" He spoke up. "Now that you have met me, what will you do know?"

"Please explain?" She said back.

"You have traveled far to just meet me, and though I may not know how long it was, it seems it did take you a fair amount of time. Enough for you to question whether my existence is real or not. This is all to ask: now what will you do now?"

"I'm...not sure." She answered. "Is it your wish for me to leave?"

"But all means am I not trying to imply this. You can leave, or you can stay. Time will flow on regardless. Do you have to travel to a destination, or are you more interested in the journey itself." He smiled as he walked, not towards or far, but just to the side. She watched him, tap the staff of his on the ground as he walked on, even stepping over a root in his way.

After a number of seconds, and with a few tentative steps, she followed him.

"So you do decide to stay." He said as they continued walking. "Any particular reason as to why?" To some, it was as if his words were done quizzaciously. But this being was not the same as some, she too was wise, living longer than any mortal could ever dream of. She already knew that this human has no idea who specifically he was talking to, and yet, she would firmly say that his words would not change even if he did.

No...this simple, blind human was not toying with her. Rather, he seemed to be having fun with her. As if, for a long time he was finally able to let loose a little.

How...how long had it been since he was able to talk to someone? To be able to hold a conversation? To have fun with others?

"Are you not sad, human?" Was the first thing she said. Now this was something that caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" He asked her back.

"If the tales are true, then this must mean you live a life of loneliness and solitude. Now, I know it is not right of me to state what is best for other people, but I know humans are social creatures. Do you not feel sad that you never seem to be able to talk to any others; Pokemon aside, since many are not able to speak to you?"

He stopped his walking, and so did she, as he seemed to muse on this for a short while, only a couple of moments, before he walked forward again.

"Perhaps." He finally said. "I've lived out here for what feels like forever I guess I've gotten used to the feeling of being alone. Though, throughout my time living here, no one has really came to socialise with me, save for a few...unsavoury people who can't see the pain they inflict to others as being a horrible thing.

I...no. In a way, I don't feel lonely. But in another way, I've been lonely for so long I believe I have lost the feeling of isolation. If this is my fate, so be it. Fate cannot be changed, only weaved around what people see as changing fate, what happens must, and will, happen."

She nodded to his words, for they seemed to come from his heart.

"If fate has me a troglodyte, to live alone in these woods, who am I to change it?"

"But what is it that you do in these words, do you not get bored doing nothing?" She asked him, wanting to know more.

"Boredom is but an energetic man's enemy. If you take the time to sit and think, to meditate about the world, to understand how quickly life can flash you by, you would take the time to take it all in. It's about the adventure there, not just the destination. It's a shame in itself many people do not realize this."

This time, she stopped walking, and so did he when he realized.

"These event you can see, the visions that you get; are you not afraid of them? Surely it must scare you to see disasters involving innocent lives before they happen and not being able to do anything about it?" He smiled lightly at her, though, from his face she could see the pain that lies beneath.

"For the visions that I do get have indeed caused me great hardship, and is the sole reason why my life is out here, it is but nature in itself. Nature is very dangerous when it wants to be, but it is also something that can be calm and gentle, being able to caress the lost souls with a pleasant warmth that could only be felt before the touch of death. For when it destroys, it must also create, and much the other way around.

I fear it, but also revel in it's presence. Do you see this as a satisfactory answer?"

"Quite." She answered, not taking the time to look around, she had a new question for him. "Where is it exactly we are headed?"

"Won't be long." He simply answered, as he pushed a low branch out of the way. As she too pushes the branch out of her way, as what was then obstructing her view was now bare to the image in front of her;it was the stump of an ancient tree, grown so large then even as a jagged stump it was as tall as any house, a triangular opening at the front of it all.

"I shall guess this is you home." She said as she admired the view.

"It is indeed." He answered back, standing by the front, reaching down to pick something. Turning back around he pulled his arm out, opening it up to reveal a bunch of blue berries in his hand.

"Would you like some?" He asked her as he held out the food.

"I would like to." She replied back, reaching her long neck down and taking bites out of it, careful not to accidentally bite him back, as she ate up the food. She raised her neck up and stared back down at him like before.

"They were delicious. Thank you." She simply stated as she looked down, and all around where she stood. To her, it was nature being nature, the natural world showing off it's art perfected over many years. To her, a place of solitude and purity.

"This is a nice place that you live, human. Even if you do live alone, it at least seems nice it is such a peaceful place." She turned to him, who was was now sitting down on an old protruding root.

"Would probably seem nicer if I could indeed _see_." He joked to her, earning a little giggle at his fun. My, had she just realized it had been a long time since she last laughed. Not out of her own personality, really it's more to her lack of conversations she's had, or rather didn't have, over the years.

In a way, she was just as solitary as this human, despite her status.

"You are a most remarkable human." She said, admiring this human. "Even with having what I would call as among the most depressing lives I've witnessed you look at the world with adoring eyes."

"And you are a most remarkable Pokemon." He admired back. "I've never held such a wonderous conversation with a creature as you, especially one who isn't afraid of me when they know about my unnerving predictions."

"If anything," he continued, "I would honestly like to offer you a place to stay in my home, even if only for one day, just so we could continue to talk.

I do guess, though, that you most likely have another place to be. After all, a Pokemon as cherishing as you probably has-"

"I would love to." She replied, knowing what he was about to say. "In a way, my place is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I don't have a destination, so to speak, but a never ending journey. I am both struck and fascinated by your spirit, that I could say it is an honor just to be around a human like you. I would indeed like to stay by your side." Slowly the long-legged Pokemon gently descended to the ground lying her belly on the forest floor as her knees lay out flat.

"I would also, however, like to know the name of my new companion. It's only right I know the real name of a human like you."

He rubbed his chin as he thought. He smiled as he told her "I haven't heard my name in a LONG time." He commented as he thought of that word he hadn't heard in well past a decade. "It was a name my mother gave me:

Myrddin."

"Myrddin." She purred her name as she repeated that name out loud, smiling at the name.

"What a most unusual name. I guess then it's a title that fits you more than any other human. Such beauty and wisdom could be told just saying the word. So for this then, I'll give you my own name to address me by:

My name is Xerneas."

"Xerneas." He repeated that to himself. Giving off perhaps a little chuckle as he repeated it s second time.

"What a lovely name." 

Time has passed now, not truly a long time, but a fair time, and she has not left his side. Rather still, the two talk about many deep matters, such as the nature of life and death, the purpose of existence, many other things a normal human, or Pokemon, do not try to fathom.

He said it himself that is a relief to finally have someone to talk to who understands the things he muses on, and she shares her own thoughts.

For example, him likening the whole of Earth, with everyone on it, as "a single thread in a great Tapestry of the Cosmos. For even if we cannot see the other threads, they are all linked together, and form a Grand Plan, where it can only be seen when a living being leaves the body."

"I do agree with this." Xerneas replied. "To add on to this I see the body being likened to a filter, and in order to see the Tapestry as a whole, the filter must be lost, so we can pull back and see from that single thread."

He nodded his head to her. "Such a thought does make me wonder if that is what my visions do; they allow me to pull back a thread of the future to for me to see in the present. To observe the tragic fate in the Tapestry of the universe."

"And like your visions do say, fate usually cannot be altered." She added on. "However, I do believe there area few instance where it can: for this, I think to liken it to water; like a river even, where it forks one way, or the other, as this is where it can change. But others, it's like the rapids that cannot be stopped."

He was silent after that, but she could see his solemn expression. "Even still, it always worries me when I have these visions. There is nothing I could do to stop them, even if everyone who would be affected I could save, the tragedy will still occur. All this make me question myself on this one thing; what is the purpose of life, what is the purpose of _my_ life?"

The Life Pokemon smiled at him, gently reaching over with her head and nuzzles the blind man, simply telling him "Just be."

"You should not worry about places, issues and things that are so far away, too far to ever change, instead, you should focus on the small miracles around you.

Less can be more. Small can be beautiful." Her soft voice lulled in his ears. "You should be encouraged to take pleasure on the little things around you; the wind softly blowing through the air, not stopping for anything but also not forcing others along with it, the taste of the simple fruit, the juice running down your lips as you taste the succulent body, even towards the Pokemon of the forest, who become to you like a second father. All you should do is enjoy life and be alive. Leave these deeper thoughts and enjoy the air, the grass, the sun.

Tragedy occurs everywhere, as sad as this truth may be. We cannot stop it all. Enjoy what you have, and if the change comes to help others enjoy their own life, help them."

And while he did not out right say, the male took comfort in these words, a first time in his life when he thought about the tragedies of this huge world, as he now he could feel calm knowing about these visions when they do occur.

He gave her a genuine smile. "You are, a most amazing being, Xerneas. I feel more than happy to hear you speak about life itself." She smiled back at the human, nuzzling him a little more.

"And for I am glad there is someone in this world that I can say these things to." She moved her head away, looking up to the sky in thought.

All these things happen, not necessarily for a reason, and not normally by any creature, Pokemon or not, as these things are out of anyone's control. After all, "Even Mother Arceus does not control the whole cosmos. No being does." She lightly lets slip, and while the human nearby hears her perfectly clear, he does not ask her about this. He could tell from the tone of her voice this was not something she wanted to talk about.

He respected her too much to talk about it.

Instead, he thought it would be much nicer to simply sit there and keep quiet, to just simply meditate alongside his companion.

This is just as nice. 

More time had passed, but for both the immortal being and the blind seer how long didn't matter. Time mattered little to them, so now they both sat in silence, on another day, meditating as the mature surrounded, as they focused themselves on the wind in the air, the smell of the earth, the warm sunlight on their faces, though, the dark clouds surrounding the sky threaten to remove this one.

Suddenly the Pokemon, her head up straight, though her eyes shut and her face stoic, quickly brushed her around the area, sensing something nearby.

"Do you feel it coming?" Her voice sprung in his ear.

"Yes. Stay still. Let it come to me." He replied back, not moving an inch. A few seconds when, out of the clearing, Xerneas spotted a male Pyroar coming across the glade, his body language was fierce, and he let out a soft growl.

"Myrddin..." It was easy to say worry was placed in her tone, though the human didn't even flinch.

"It is not here to cause harm." He simply stated as the Pyroar got ever closer, stopping inches away from his face as the Life Pokemon carefully watched on.

Slowly, the seer pulled out his arm, as if to offer the Royal Pokemon something. Said pokemon pulled out it's own paw to him. Gently he reached over and grasped the Pyroar's paw rubbing it slowly before pulling it away, where she saw him knowing holding a sharp piece of stone, as she now understood.

 _"Poor thing."_ She thought. _"Who knows how long he has had it stuck in his paw."_ She watched on, seeing the scene continue as the Pyroar rubs against him, letting the human pet the fierce Pokemon.

"You should go home now, sweet creature, the air is getting cold, and precipitation is on the way. Gather up food, find shelter, and keep your family safe." Slowly, the Pyroar backed away, before quickly darting off into the forest, calling out his own name a number of times.

Xerneas looked to the man in wonder. "You are most wonderful human. You should have heard the way he thanked you." She complimented him, rubbing her muzzle on his head. He laughed as he tried to stand up, using his stick to balance him up, though, she heard a groan come from him, along with a crackle in his joints.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a little worry, to which he responds with a smile and a simple: "It's just my old joints."

"I have to say you don't look very old for a human. Rugged and aged, sure, but by now means that old for a human."

"Well, truth be told. I'm not sure exactly how old I am anymore. I've lost track of time so long ago I really couldn't even estimate my own age."

"Honestly I think my joints can tell the weather... _oof,_ yep, a strong rain is definitely coming." He lightly joked.

While he didn't think about this too much, she could tell that his life out in the wood for an unknown amount of years has made his joints begin to ache and hurt, _and it will only get worse._

 _This just won't do…_ She thinks. "Would you mind holding still for a second."

"Sure but...what for?" She asks him as she lowered her head towards him.

"Just trust me." Her voice was low as she touched his forehead with her own, for just the briefest of seconds, before pulling back, leaving a confused male standing there. "You're joints are healed now, it's not much, but they won't cause anymore discomfort for you."

"...Thanks." Was all he replied, giving her a grateful smile as she returned in the same way.

This scene only lasted a second longer before she felt the presence of another coming toward the two. "It seems you have another admirer." She chortled to him not, not aware of the expression he was given off, as he stared on in the direction the presence was coming, from in front of the two. "Something's wrong." She heard him mutter, as he hurriedly walked forward.

"Myrddin? What is it?" She stood up as she saw the new presence make itself known, this one was a Lopunny, however, her breathing was frantic as she practically ran towards the two, and Xerneas could she the worried expression on the Rabbit Pokemon's face.

"Please help me!" The Lopunny said though harsh pants, and the legendary could see the tears stained on her cheeks.

"What is it? Please speak up?" Xerneas said quickly.

"It's my baby! Some human's came! They took her and thrown her on some rock by the river! I can't get to her! It's too far and the river's too fast! She's right near the waterfall as well! Please help- I can't lose her!"

"Xerneas." He turned straight towards the Life Pokemon. She immediately understood what he wanted.

"She said some human's grabbed her child and placed her on the rocks by the waterfall. Her child's too far away for her to save by herself." She explained to him.

"Let's go then, we can't waste any more time!" He practically ordered to the Lopunny, surprising Xerneas, as she had been the first time since she's known him for him to raise his voice so suddenly.

Without another word both Lopunny and human raced off into the direction, Xerneas quickly following behind. The taller Pokemon could see the human was having trouble keeping up, both because he was only a human, and also he wasn't exactly what one would call athletic.

To this Xerneas darted her head down as she ran, grabbing the human by the back collar and lifting him up as the she ran behind the Lopunny leading the way, her human not talking back out of annoyance as he let her carry him.

Not before long they ran out of the glade, where indeed in front of them was the river, a waterfall not too far off from the side flowing down with the strong current. Xerneas could only look in horror as far off on top of a protruding rock in the middle of the river, not much bigger than the Pokemon standing atop it, was a scared little Buneary, holding her arms tight to her chest as the river's water splashed viciously to the side, almost as if to invite the little Pokemon into her grave.

To the side was a Luxray, Arbok and Nidorina, all trying to get near to the child. She dropped the human onto the grass as the walked to the three others.

"What's happening?" She asked the three.

"She's too far away." The Luxray spoke first. "Those 'yobs' must have thrown her on the rock or something. We can't reach her, and the current's too strong for us to wade through safely." He turned to the others.

"Do any of you know of any flying Pokemon? Maybe we can get one to fly over to her." The Arbok spoke.

"...There's no time." The nidorina said solemnly. "She looks like she's gonna fall any minute now." Her tone void of true emotion.

"Well we can't just stand here!" The mother screamed frantically. "Please! I can't let her die."

As all the Pokemon tried to think of a way to save the child Xerneas just realized there's one other who hadn't said anything, keeping silent till now.

"Myrddin." She called over. "Do you have any ide-" She stopped her sentence when she saw a blur pass past her, the figure using his staff to actually vault over the river, landing in the middle of the flow as his body was being carried towards the waterfall.

"MYRDDIN!" She yelled in panic as she saw him being carried forward towards the end. Despite like it seemed this was all going according to the human's plan, as just as he was getting close enough the Seer quickly grabbed onto and held on the protruding rock: the one that held the Buneary.

However, of what little joy Xerneas briefly got over seeing her human no longer in true danger of falling to his death did she see the little Rabbit Pokemon back a little away from the sudden appearance of the human by the rock; a little too far as she took one step back did her footing no longer have any more stone to stand and suddenly:

She tripped backwards, the Buneary drop seemed to happen in almost slow motion as Xerneas could only shout "Watch out!" a little too late, as the other Pokemon could only look on in helpless fear, the mother almost tried to reach out as tears bawled in her eyes as her child's body get ever closer to the raging waters that dared to ensnare the child before-

Without even dropping a beat did the human reach his right arm all the way around, immediately grabbing the Rabbit Pokemon by the body as she was quickly saved, and, with the force of the rapids against him, firmly planted her back on the rock, though his grip on her remained strong.

Despite the relief, along with perhaps a minor heart-attack, she could see his own grip on the rock loosen a little.

"We don't have much time." She mumbled to herself in horror. She turned to the other Pokemon who shared similar expressions of either relief or horror. She wildly looked thinking of something, anything to help them. She looked at the other Pokemon quickly thinking of something. _Seems as best as choice as any right now._

"My subjects!" She called to the other Pokemon who turned to her call. "I have an idea to save the two." They all stared to her, breathing halting. "However it is very risky. I hope you will comply with this."

"I don't care how dangerous it is. I'll do anything to save my daughter." The Lopunny said quickly, earning a warm smile from the Life Pokemon.

"We need to form a line. We should hold onto each other's tails as we form chain to bring the two to shore. Use your jaws firmly on each other. This may hurt a little, but we don't have much choice."

They nodded to her. "Due to my size and strength I should form the back. Luxray, you should go next, then Arbok, then you Nidorina as you need to grab Myr- I mean, the Oak Farther." She turned to the last Pokemon. "Lopunny, you should stay behind and keep safe for your child's sake." The Lopunny nodded firmly at that.

"Now get into position!" She ordered as the trio of Pokemon got behind each other. "Hang tight Myrddin! Were coming to get you!" She called to him as he nodded his head at what she said, refusing to let go of either the rock or Pokemon, who now he had pulled close to his chest for safety.

Firstly, the Nidorina entered the river first, tentatively as she took firm steps on the riverbed. Her arms were deftly holding onto the Arbok's head as she shuffled along the raging river, her feet not once moving up over the bed as she tried to put all her weight on her feet, the waters crashing on her dared to trip her up. Behind the Arbok was the Luxray, who held the Arbok's tail firmly in his jaws as he stayed by the riverbank, behind him, was Xerneas who held onto his tail as well, using her strength as an anchor.

Slowly but securely Nidorina waded through the water, taking strong steps as she got ever close to the human and little Pokemon; the Arbok making sure to stay over the water as she got closer.

As soon as she got close enough the Nidorina reached her hand and grasped the human by his collar, and as quick as a flash he pulled his arm off the rock and around the Nidorina in a tight hug.

"Okay, now everyone pull back slowly." Xerneas called out, as the lot retreated back to land. "On my mark I need you to take a step back in tandem. On my mark: 'step'." All the creatures that could took a step closer to the plain, the Seer included.

"Step." She called again as they all slowly moved back a little.

"Step." She called once again, calling this a number of times until with on final 'step' her human could safely reached out and throw his weight onto the plain, taking a few short breaths as the other Pokemon let go of each other and breathed a sigh of relief, the Lopunny quickly darted forward and helped pull the human onto the shore, whom he quickly gave her baby to as she hugged her daughter almost to death.

As the mother and child cried tears of joy into each other, thanking the human and other Pokemon a thousand times over as Xerneas rushed to the human's side as he stood up.

"Are you OK, Myrddin?" He asked her.

"I am not hurt, just rather wet." Was all he said as he brushed it off. "The child is safe now, that is all that matters."

"Remind me NEVER to do that again." The Arbok shouted out loud as he tended to his tail, Xerneas turning to him as Myrddin walked past. However, right then and there did she hear it, just a mutter, but one of anger, about how cruel humans are. She knew why he would say such a thing, as she felt a tiny bit of hate in his heart, but she disliked this feeling of him having hatred inside him.

Quickly, she brought her head down to him and rested it on his own. "Not all humans are bad." She said calmly. "You're living proof. Humans...are young in the Cosmic scale. They are children still. They need time to learn and to grow." He didn't respond to he as she nuzzled him, instead letting her words reverberate in his mind as she calmed his soul.

A few silent seconds between the two as she pulled back. "Come. We need shelter, I can see the rain getting closer." He nodded to her, though then he suddenly felt himself being picked up again, the time being gently placed on her back. "You've lost your staff, I fear you might have some trouble walking back. Let me take you home."

"...Very well. I'd enjoy you doing this to me anyway. I can already feel night approaching anyway. I'll find another one in the morning." Xerneas walked away from the river at that, heading home as the rest of the Pokemon had already left by now. Her walked soon turned to more of a gallop as soon as the rain hit down hard.

By the time they reached his home she gently lifted him down and as both entered the hollowed stump.

The first thing he did was turn on the stove, letting the fire glow a quiet flame and having the light dance of both their forms.

He took off his wet clothes as Xerneas sat down in the stump, going to change into some drier clothes; or really just a jacket. But as he was doing this she couldn't help but stare at his bare form, save for his underwear, as he looked over his chest, his muscles were lean, without barely a trace of fat on him, and his skin a little more pale than most others. As soon as he covered himself up she looked away, just realizing that now she had been staring at him a little too long.

 _Hmmm, how interesting._ She thought to herself as he grabbed a blanket for her, draping it over her form. Little needed to be said as he had done a number of times for her; she was his guest, after all, and he treats her well. She smiled as he did this, with him grabbing a blanket of his own.

"Hold on, Myrddin." She suddenly spoke. "I want you to sit with me to keep you warm." He didn't object to this, rather finding it cute that she would do such a simple thing.

"Where do I sleep then?" He simply asked, to which she pulled her front legs out leaving a space for him in between. "In front of me." She said, the gentle crackle of the burning wood and the pattering of the outside rain were the only sounds they spoke from their separate talks.

He walked over, using her head as guidance as he settled down between her legs, resting his back on her front, draping his own blanket over himself as he closed his eyes.

"That was really amazing what you did today." She spoke, closing her own eyes as well. "I was both impressed and astounded by how selfish you were today." He smiled back, whispering gently "thank you" to her.

"I was scared though." He could hear her tone being serious. "I was scared I would lose you. I was afraid the most incredible human I've ever come across would die today." She leaned her head down to gently nuzzle his cheek. "I won't ever leave you. You're too precious to be alone by yourself, in life or in death." She could feel him pull up a hand to rub her other cheek, enjoying the feeling.

"Sleep now, human." She snuggled him close, this being their finals words for the night, as moved his hand away from her cheek and down to sleep.

However, Xerneas was too much in thought to sleep yet. _It's not right._ She thought solemnly. _Why should a human as pure as him cannot be able to enjoy the simple comforts of life; warm shelter, hot food, clean clothing? To them this seems like an inexhaustible source and yet why does a human such as he have none of this?_

Softly she leaned down to snuggle her head on him, making sure to stay clear of the antlers.

 _I have to say, the more I think of it, the more I feel surprised a human as he has not become bitter or mean living alone in this cold, solitary forest. It seems to be a true testament to your Sight and Aura, Myrddin._

 _I guess this is why I'm falling for you._

"Tell me something, if you wouldn't mind Xerneas?" It was a warm day today as they sat near a cliff edge, the male now having a new stick by his side; as giving to him by Xerneas.

The sun was setting, and while he couldn't see it, he enjoyed the warmth.

"And what is it then."

"You said you are the Pokemon of life yes?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I am. What about it."

"Does this mean that you have a counterpart, A Pokemon of death so to speak?"

"Yes I do; his name is Yveltal. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking; if he is your exact counterpart, your opposite, do you hate him, for what he does goes against yourself." This made her think for a small moment.

"In the end, I'd have to say no." She began, getting his interest. "His role is as vital as mine. I have already accepted death as necessary; as in the end, all will succumb to it. Where did this idea come from, if I may ask?"

"I had another vision today." He simply stated, his voice going stoic. She sweared she heard him sigh a little. "A flood, many lives lost in a far away place. The area that took many lives had too many people to be a small tragedy. Does it not hurt you to think about deaths you cannot save. Or do you just know you shouldn't save them?"

"Nature must take it's course, whether good or bad. Even with human overpopulation, nature will take care of it, in due time, as will new life come from the ashes. Note that for every night, there is a dawn, for every death, a new life."

He gave her a small smile at that, satisfied with the answer.

"Now then...may I ask a random question for you?" She spoke, trying her best not to stutter.

"Seems only fair." He laughed.

"Well then answer me this; how do you feel about the tales of humans in love with Pokemon?"

He almost sputtered a little at this, suprised to hear such a strangely random question. Though within seconds, he was back to normal, starting with him laughing a little.

"I doubt many humans would be that open-minded for such a thing, or caring for that matter. Sounds more like a fairytale to me, if anything."

"So you...don't like the idea?" Her voice was a little higher than usual.

"No no no, I'm not against the idea at all. If anything, I'd be glad to see it. Sounds like a wonderful thing to see...er, so to speak."

"Well then, how about this then: how would you react to, say, a Pokemon, for the kindness you shared, asked to be your mate?"

She could see him getting a little flummoxed at this, though she knew this first reaction is the truth. He smiled shyly at her as he answered. "Well, er, if it _DID_ happen, I would certainly be flattered, but I would want to be her friend first." To Xerneas, this was angels singing to her.

"Why? Whatever lead you to asking me this?" Softly she laughed this off.

"No particular reason." She said. "Just a...thought of an old tale."

He 'hmmd' at her, but didn't say anything else on it, and only spoke something a few minutes later.

"All things considered." He suddenly spoke. "It would be nice to be close to someone, to feel their breath and heart beat..." His sentence trailed off into silence, before he corrected himself.

"Nonetheless, it isn't something I believe would ever affect me, so I see no reason to dwell on it." He waved it off, saying no more on this subject.

 _That's all I wanted to hear._ She thought rested her head on the ground. _All I need._

Time had passed, and now it was the fall Equinox. Our two were sitting in a warm glade, enjoying the sun beating heat onto the faces on this warm day.

It was here that she asked him the penultimate question; one she had been pulling off for a long time…

"What is your story?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked unsurely.

"Your story. Your life. Why does a human that can have visions of the future living out here in the forest? What...happened to you."

For a few seconds he was silent. But after: "Do you really want to know?"

"There's nothing I desire more than to know of my favorite human's story."

Again, he was silent, much longer than before. She almost thought for sure he wouldn't actually say it, as she did fear it wasn't a pleasant one, but he did manage to tell her.

"I was a stillborn." He said without emotion, Xerneas listening on intently. "I was revived by hospital staff. I'm not sure, but from what I had to guess, this was when my mind was touched by the… 'other side', as I call it. Almost everybody feared me when I told them my visions. Even my own father feared me. The only person that did was my mother.

But my father...he thought I was not human. Some monster in human skin. He..."

His voice trailed off as he dared to remember, as she could she he was having trouble telling this story, the heartbreak latent in his words.

"My Myrddin, if you having difficulty telling me these things, you do not have to force yourself to-" but she was stopped when he raised up his hand to her, as if to silence her.

"No, I...I, I should tell you the rest." He quickly told her, wanting to go back on track.

"My father he...hated who I was. Found the visions I have disgusting, blamed my mother for it, somehow, he completely resented the idea of me being his son. So he...took matters into his own hands." Xerneas could only fear what he did.

"He killed her. My mother. His wife with his own two hands. Blinded me too that night. Only when I was just a young boy. He beat us both and tried to burn the house down along with us. He was caught, thankfully, put in prison for life, if I remember." A single tear rose down his cheek.

"After that...I simply vanished. People still feared me. Nobody has since tried to look for me. I simply wandered and ended up for a long time now. Time has escaped me, but my memories haven't and never will."

Xerneas could only feel a pit in her stomach at the thought of not a single person even once considered to find him. Surely someone tried to, maybe they just didn't find him?

"Nobody...nobody cared for you? Or didn't think so heavily on your visions?" She got a shaken head in response.

"I still remember, not long after I became blind, I was taken to a police station. I looked towards the police detective, my eyes bandaged over, and I told him he should tell his daughter he loves her, as she will die, soon. He got angry at me, but thought little of at the time. That week, the Detective's young daughter was struck by lightning and killed as she was coming home from school.

The Detective saw me again, very shaken up as he told me he now knows why people fear me. He told me he was sorry it's that way, and even more sorry that he didn't listen."

"...That was the most I've ever had of proper human interaction since I've met you. That...that was my whole story, really."

"Hmm..." Was Xerneas only reply as she took it all in. The idea of a human, a boy, as pure as him being ostracized for something he had no control over, and yet still remained as incredible and thoughtful as he is now, it truly did move her heart.

"I see." She began. "I have theorized where your power had came from."

"When you died when you were born, your mind partially returned to 'The First Realm'; A concept I've heard human give different names to over the years: 'Heaven', 'Annwn', 'Tir na Nog', 'Paradise' and others. Your mind had came into contact with the Cosmic Tapestry, and so your mortal mind was altered.

Mortals...cannot even begin to fathom the Great Beyond of the Cosmos, as you were just exposed to tiny fraction of it. Such knowledge is forbidden outside the immortal realm."

She was finished, but she could see how depressed he was on this, on this as a whole.

"You should focus your mind more you dwell in." She comforted him. "Leave tomorrow 'til it comes, and think on what and who are what here with you."

"...Like you?" He answered back.

"Like me." She said with a smile.

"Is that all you desire?" He asked her.

"No." Was her short answer as she moved over to him, above him.

"There is something else that I desire." She said.

"And what might that be?" He asked, a little confused at her stance.

"Do you remember, not too long ago, when I asked you what your thoughts on Human Pokemon pairings? Or rather, what would you say if one fell in love with you"

"...Yes. I do remember it. I remember saying that it liked to get to know her first above all else. Why?"

"Then what would you if it did happen? What if a Pokemon had said they have deep feelings for you? What would you say if it's the Pokemon standing above you know?" She looked away, not daring to look in his direction, as she laid her feelings bare to him, all out in the open with nothing more to do than to get a reaction back.

"I'd say, I have begun to feel the same for her." This sentence pulled all her attention down to the human; who looked up at her with a smile.

"You...mean..."

"Yes, Xerneas, I would love, above all else, to be your mate."

Slowly, a large happy smile grew on her face. Her eyes almost started to tear up in joy as she felt an overwhelming happiness wash over her. She pulled her whole body down over him, cuddling up to the human who returned in kind, nuzzling up to the male.

"My human, I want you to see me, to feel me, for the first time. What I desire the most is knowing you know what my body is like. Grant me this feeling, you deserve this at least."

"Very well then, Xerneas. I'd enjoy to know this too."

He pulled his arms out and rested them over her head, slowly moving them around her muzzle. "Take you time, my little human. Do not rush this."

"I won't. For you I won't."

"Go ahead then, my Myrddin." Her words soft in his ears as he started anew, tracing his fingers around her fur and over her head, said female letting out a little coo from the touch, as his hands glided to her antlers, grasping around the extensions on her, up and down over the hard antlers, right to the tip and back, saying to the female over how lovely they are.

She giggled at this comment as his hands move downward, along with lithe neck and to her chest as she breathing in slowly, liking the feeling of him rubbing her chest as he marveled at her soft fur, his fingers only gracing the protrusions on her chest. Lower his hands moved down now to her back legs, tracing along her thin legs down to the rather delicate tips of her hooves and back up. Now he moved along her body; around her lower chest, her sides her back, his fingers deftly moving in her velvety fur, as the only noise that was heard was the gentle sound of Xerneas deep breathing, moving his hands over her back until he reached his rear, his hands quickly stopping as though they realized they just entered a forbidden zone.

"Go ahead." Her creamy voice sang in his ears. "You can continue should you so wish."

His hands started back up again, his fingers caressing her nicely-rounded rear as she hummed at the touch, her hand moved off now to her tail, which flicked at the touch. He felt it was cute.

Gently, while he was doing this, Xerneas herself didn't lay frozen, as now she moved her head down and nuzzled to her face, laying soft kisses all over her face, a few even over his eyes, perhaps, in hope, it would restore his sight. She didn't know if it could even work, but she did feel a little sadness, when she realized it didn't.

His hands were now down to her hind legs, down over the ridges and to the tips once again, in his mind he visualized her form; long, slender and beautiful large but gentle to the touch.

Calmly he moved them back upwards, keeping close to her body till his hands reached back to her face, to where she began to softly kissed his hands, on his fingers and palms, even healing a scrape on his hand as she literally kissed it better.

"Did you enjoy that my love?" Her voice crooned in his ear as he face was inches from his own.

"I don't I've ever felt something so beautiful in all my time." He honestly answered her back, smiling up at her.

"Well then, I can think of something a lot more beautiful." She sang as she leaned down, taking the human under him into a soft, yet passionate kiss, their lips lingered their together for a few moments before they parted, though her face didn't move to far from his own.

"How does that feel then?" She said with a little humor.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever tasted." He joked back. "Or at least, the most beautiful act I've ever taken."

"Well...I could easily think of one more act more beautiful than anything. The one act that signifies the trust and devotion two individuals have for one another; the one that truly symbolizes love itself.

That is to say, my fair Dear Heart, that I would enjoy, if it is you are most OK with this idea, to do nothing more than to mate with me."

She could see he was a little put back from this thought, and though she did fear the thought of rejection, his true smile shooed those sad thoughts away.

"I would love nothing more then to make love to you, Xerneas." Her heart felt a flutter at this.

She leaned her head a little down to him to kiss his nose. "Just feel comfortable, my Myrddin. Sit there and let me guide you."

"I am, Xerneas, with you here. Though I will say I do feel a little nervous. I've never actually done anything of this sort before." She cooed a little at him, nuzzling him as she told him.

"Neither have I. In a way, I could call it ironic that I have never shared in the creation of new life this way. In all my years, this is truly a first for me." This did ease his comfort a little having heard her say this, though, one idea did make him think about this.

"So do you...think it's possible for you to bear children. Even without specifically me in the metaphorical picture?" He asked her, a little bit curious.

"I'm...not really sure of this in anyway. But yes or no, what I can say is that I'd be happy beyond words to have children with you, my fair Myrddin. I'd be proud to have you as my mate and husband."

He lightly stroked her cheek as he told her: "Then shall we begin now, my Xerneas?" She answered him by leaning down and laying a soft kiss upon his own lips, lasting for the briefest of seconds, before she leaned her body back.

"I am truly ready for you, and as I can feel from laying over your crotch, so are you." She joked, he hadn't realized, or rather, forgot what his body does, that the thoughts of intimacy with Xerneas made him hard.

"Pull them down now, let us begin." She said, him doing as she asked, pulled his old trousers down, more than enough for his manhood to stand upwards, the top just touching her fur.

"Now, lie back and let me guide you, do not worry, do not fret, I am here with you, for you, my own human. Just be. Be. Here. With. Me."

He smiled, closed his eyes and opens his arms as she told him to "Open his mind and heart to her." With that, she moved her body above and around him, her rear resting just over his pelvis, her chest lovingly lay on him as her legs rested inwards, as she could hear his heartbeat on her chest, as she shielding him, protecting him from the hate and cruelty, ae he gladly took the embrace, wrapping his arms around her torso.

And with that, she gently lowered herself on him, his shaft penetrating her pussy as both let in a sharp inhale of breath, but said nothing else as she froze her body there, just for the briefest of seconds so could sketch the feeling of her love sharing their pleasure with each other forever in her mind.

But now, she knew to continue with the act, so gently, with her weight just barely pressing on him, rocked her hips over him, taking joy at hearing him moan, knowing she was the one doing this.

She leaned her neck down and rested it on the grass as she continued to grind down on her mate, wrapping her neck around his head as best she could.

As she softly thrusted her hips down on him, overwhelming feelings of happiness consuming them both, neither she nor her human could see her antlers begin to glow and shine the colours of the rainbow, burning with the same passion she herself was doing; soft, gentle, but firm, and loving.

Their silent love-making had let hours pass, at least to them, before the feelings in his manhood began to emerge, but she could feel it too, as she herself was having the same feeling.

"Xerneas, I-"

"I know, my Myrddin. When it happens, let it happen, let's us finish together." She pushed her body upwards as she thrusted deeply on him, her breathing turned to pants as their climaxes got ever closer, but she didn't not change her speed or rhythm, as this way seemed to be the only fair way.

And within moments, the two came together, as with one final push down; the two came, the male moaning his mate's name as he released inside her, and the female screamed towards the heavens, her antlers shining a near painfully bright light, all the colors of the world where being shone here, as her lightly touched every area it could find, including her mate, before dying, and leaving the two a gasping, exhausted mess.

Her antlers have died down now, neither of them even noticing what had transpired, and gaining her mind back to reality she leaned her body down once again, her body a little bit back this time, so now only her front legs were under him, as she snuggled up with her human her face close to his, whispering words of love and devotion into his ears as he also spoke back.

They didn't need to speak of what they just did. They already knew why they have done it, and they know what they have done. It didn't take long for the pair, being in complete bliss, to sleep over each other, embracing as they snuggled down to sleep.

To them, everything seemed to complete.

Slowly, she arose, her nose twitching as a strange smell entered her nostrils.

Her mind still a little blurry as she surveyed her surroundings. It was still light, albeit getting close to dusk. Under her the human stayed still, still sleeping. She smiled a little of her male under him, but stopped as she took a big whiff, confused on what that was.

Her eyes widened as she realized what the smell was. Quickly she nuzzled the human awake. "Wake up wake up." She urged him on as his eyes opened up.

"What...what is it?" His voice unclear as he wiped at his eyes.

"I can smell smoke." She told him, worry latent in her voice.

"Wha...what?" Quickly he got up, pulling his trousers up and grabbing at his staff as he sniffed at the air, but Xerneas could see a plume of smoke from the distance, a very worrying distance.

"I can see where the fire is...Myrddin, I think it's your home..."

Quickly the two had rushed towards where the fire seemed to burn, both in true worry, hoping it wasn't where they thought it could be.

But, their horror has rang towards as when they finally found the source of the flame; of what was once a proud stump, the only place the human can call home, was now a picture of strongest flame and heat burning away at the wood.

"There he is!" A voice came, as standing around the burning stump was a set of three young men observing the wreck that they created, this fire their handiwork. These were a presence Myrddin had none before, they were troublemakers, bullies really, coming from a nearby town, who seemed to take delight in the misfortune of overs, those who see him as nothing more than weirdo, believing that is justifiable for behaving so. They dared before to threaten the lonely man, but this time they really were trying to force him out of house and home.

"Get the freak!" Another yelled as the trio dared to descend on saddened man, hoping to finish him once and for all.

Without missing a beat Xerneas pulled her leg out in front of him and rose her body down, getting into a defensive stance as she protected her human, the bullies momentarily stopping as they all glanced to the Pokemon standing before them.

She didn't attack or so much as speak to the jocks, instead, she dared to stare them all in their eyes, into their souls as her pupils acted like mirrors of themselves. And as for the moment they all were caught in the trance of her eyes, to them, it was as if time freezes for them, as neither their target nor the burning tree that opposed existed, as instead, all they saw was themselves; the cruel, ugly, horrible people that they were. How much suffering they caused for their own pleasure. They were showed who they really were, nothing but bullies and cowards.

To them it was as if they gazed into the eyes of God, and were found wanting.

Time began to unfreeze for them, her glare lowered, and almost instantly, the three began to run away, some sobbing, almost like little boys, as they fled from the forest, disappearing from sight.

"My home..." Her companion whispered as he reached out, as if to touch the flame, to make it disappear.

Xerneas sighed at the sight, focusing her energy and something new as she let her power out to the sky, her antlers shining brightly, and quickly dark clouds appeared in the sky in front of them, and then began to drop rain, heavily, but only on the stump. 

Within a few almost deathly quiet moments, the rain stopped, the clouds dissipating, and leaving nothing but left but a broken down splinters of wood, charred and now damp, silent.

Slowly, he trudged forward, making his way carefully to his destroyed home. He bent down, grabbing an ashed stick and inspected it carefully through his fingers.

"It's gone..." He spoke.

"Myrddin-"

"It's all gone." He dropped the stick, and turned to the Pokemon behind him. "My home is no more..."

Silence reigned again, as Xerneas pondered what would become of him now. Winter is fast approaching, and she will refuse to leave him homeless in the cold. For now, their was only one choice she would allow him to have.

"Myrddin...I know how the feel, not having a home to return to, but do now that I will stand beside you, for always. So I do ask you this: Follow me. Let me wander around the world once more, this time with you at my side. You don't have to be alone, if you don't want to."

The male was awed at her requests for him, his eyes almost close to tears. "Xerneas, I will gladly spend the rest of my life alongside you. I happily wish to be with you, always." He said humbly, smiling at her as she smiled back.

He turned back to the wreck behind him, but his smile did falter, as the memories of his home still lived inside his home. She could see he was hurting, and she knew to let him ride out his emotions.

She looked around, and spotting something, she got an idea.

"My Dear Heart, please look to me, and hold at you hand." Her voice rang in his ears, and doing so at her request watched her place something in his open palm from her mouth. Examining it, twirling it around in his fingers, it seemed to be just an acorn.

"Please, I want you to feel love for the little life within, feel your aura flowing through it, for I want to show you something amazing." He does, and smiles, as his hand began to feel warm. Suddenly, he hears a crack, and brushing his fingertips around the seed he felt the acorn sprout in his hand. He stood there in amazement at feeling the life grow in his own hand.

"As a life dies out, another will take it's place. This is a rule every life follows. Do not falter on death, instead appreciate what life can give you." Her voice was like a song on his ears, and he slowly stepped down to the floor, pulling up a little dirt as he softly placed the acorn in the hole, covering it up to the sprout.

He stood back up, looking to where Xerneas stood. She turned her body around, uttering to him: "Shall we?"

He didn't speak his reply, but walked forward, and just as he was by her side, she walked as well. Their walk was silent, words not needed to be spoke. As they let their body do the talking, giving Xerneas time to look at her surroundings. She observed the forest with gentle eyes, despite the time of season, the wood seemed as full as life as ever; tree that leaves had been falling form turn green, grass that had been withered is renewed, even flowers that should be no longer in season are full of bloom.

 _Had I...done this somehow…_ Her mind wandered at the beautiful sight before her.

She stopped her walk as her mind began to wander, about the blind man beside him, who also had stopped when he realized she has halted her walking.

"Xerneas, what is on your mind?" He asked her.

 _Could I...maybe not forever, but something to help heal his mind further. He deserves at least this much._

"Myrddin." She spoke slowly. "I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to. There's something I want to try for you." He did as she commanding, and, focusing herself, leaned down and tapped her forward on his own, closing her own eyes as she focused, for the briefest of moments, before moving her head back.

"Now: I want you to open them." He did just, not sure what he would see, but that was what exactly what had happened.

Light, for the very first time in a long while, seemed to enter his eyes, it was a blur of mixed colours, an unspecified array of mixed paint and hue.

His sight began to focus, as now he could really see the forest, the grass all over the floor, the trees standing tall and proud, the mix-match of colours on the various plants inhabiting the ground.

"What...what is it I can see?" It seemed so real to him, as if he was looking at a living picture grasped in his hands. "What...what am I..." Was this real? Was this real life he was seeing? It felt more like a dream he could never touch.

He saw the vision move, like a camera being focusing on something until it stopped in the spot where right in the middle was a single human; clothed in dirty clothes with a murky face, standing up and carrying a cane, with a thick scar going across his face and over his milky eyes…

"That's...that's me." He managed to whisper out as he stared at himself in awe. He slowed moved his free arm, and so did the image do all the same, as if finalize that it was indeed him staring at himself.

"I've let you see through my eyes, and though I cannot return your sight, I can still show you what I see."

"Heh." He let out a laugh as he admired himself. "I hadn't realised how old and scruffy I've gotten."

Xerneas let out a laugh at that. "You're beautiful to me."

"Yes..." He began, moving closer to himself, or rather, to the Pokemon in front of him and gently wrapped his hands around her muzzle, pressing his forehead onto her own, and closing his eyes. "...And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Softly, after a few warm seconds, she picked him up, placing him on her back, as their ramble started anew, Myrddin admiring the surroundings that he was able to see now, while Xerneas only uttered to him this:

"If you cannot see, I shall be your eyes. If you cannot see, I shall be your ears. If you cannot speak, I shall be your voice. And if you cannot stand, I shall carry you."

Many years later, that unnamed forest, one that once held a legend of a blind Seer, has now been known as Eternia, the Forest of Unending Spring, as an unknown energy is said to flow through the forest, as not once have the leaves fallen, nor the snow, nor the flowers ever stopped blooming.

According to a new legend, inside the heart of the forest lives a lone Oak tree, a mysterious tree said to have healing properties, as any than sits under the shade of the tree will be cured of any problems that ail them. It is known as The Guardian Oak.

Though the legend never speak of it, the Pokemon had known this is where Xerneas herself took her mate in happiness and love, her energies flowed in the forest and giving it an immortal life.

This is why the Pokemon of this forest call it, The Forest Of True Love.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
